Chapter 209
is the two hundred ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The fourth Round of the Joint Training Battle ends with Class 1-A scoring a perfect victory with 4-0. As both teams head back to receive feedback on their performances, Shota Aizawa commends Team 4-A for being able to cooperate well enough to reduce battlefield damage and efficiently capture the opposing opponents without any hassle. He also notes that Katsuki Bakugo's willingness to help out his teammates was the key to his team's victory. Vlad King expresses his disappointment in Class 1-B failure: although Setsuna's plan was well thought, her team lacked the flexibility of Juzo Honenuki. While Team 4-B laments their humiliating defeat, Denki congratulates his classmates, remarking on Katsuki's abilities and calling Kyoka a true "heroine". Katsuki then notices All Might, who compliments the explosive hero's outstanding performance. Katsuki shrugs the compliment off, mentioning that Toshinori must have caught a cold. Izuku also notices Katsuki's accomplishment, in which the latter tells Izuku to hurry up and show some improvements at least. Izuku tells his childhood friend to watch his match, with a wary Hitoshi observing him. As a dejected Setsuna tells Neito that it is impossible for Class 1-B to beat Class 1-A now due to the latter winning two of the four matches so far in addition to the one that ended in a tie. Neito admits that he's impressed with his classmates' improvements, noting that making mistakes and reflecting back on them definitely helps them mature greatly. He even adds on that "everyone is a supporting character in someone else's life, and the main character in their own." Upon finishing his moral speech, Reiko questions the phantom thief's plan for the team, in which Neito tells her not to ponder about his strategy. Nirengeki comments that Team 5-B should have a strategic plan akin to that of Setsuna's, suggesting that they should conceal themselves in hopes of launching a series of coordinated attacks. Reiko highlights that Izuku could serve as 1-B's potential threat as he notably developed new fighting tactics that could pierce through their team's defenses. Class 1-B decides that Izuku is their top priority, and Hitoshi suggests to Neito that combining all their powers will be the key to victory. However, Neito voices his doubts on copying Izuku's Quirk as he's aware of the potential risks that come when activating the Quirk itself. By coming with their strategy, Neito and his teammates count on Hitoshi to help them win for 1-B. The teachers then ponder on Hitoshi's abilities in battle, mostly believing he'll do well in the final round. The two teams head towards their respective starting points, with a Full-Cowled Izuku leaping forward while Ochaco, Mina, and Minoru walk on discussing their plan. Minoru worries about Hitoshi brainwashing his teammates, suggesting to take him down first. Ochaco points out that Team 5-A should focus on 1-B's members, as they could hide and only revealing themselves when ambushing them out of nowhere. Ochaco and Mina gloomily believe that they're at a heavy disadvantage with their Quirks. Minoru tries to cheer up the girls by telling them of his plan to restrain 1-B with his "Pop Off" Quirk, only for Mina to tell the pervert that it won't be easy to catch them off-guard. Izuku then declares that he'll use himself as a decoy to deceive 1-B but Mina wonders about the current situation revolving around his Quirk. Izuku tells her that it's alright as he has full confidence that he'll carry his team to an outstanding victory. The fifth round appears to commence as both 1-A and 1-B begin to initiate their respective plans. Meanwhile, Toshinori notices his phone ringing, which turns out to be Gran Torino's recent reporting of some strange activity involving a mysterious figure roaming around, presumably related to the League of Villains. Faraway, the Tartarus staff immediately realize that All For One is plotting to make his move again. The staff decides that they should interrogate the villain once again, as the latter's recent activities have led to some suspicion. Inside his prison chamber, All For One reveals that he's starting to slowly feel the presence of his younger brother reappear from the past. Quick References Chapter Notes *The 5th Round of the Joint Training Battle begins. *All For One starts to feel the presence of his younger brother. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 209 fr:Chapitre 209